Ella entre nosotros
by Ruri-Sakuma
Summary: La llegada de cierta pelirroja pondra los nervios de punta a Kouichi, y aun mas a un desesperado Kouji. ::ShonenAi:: KOUKOU


**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.-'Diálogos'

«_ Pensamientos _»

_Recuerdos_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ella entre nosotros**

**Por: **Ruri Sakuma

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El sol se encontraba ausente en aquella mañana de otoño. Kouji avanzaba lentamente entre los estudiantes que se encontraban agrupados en la entrada. De sus labios se escapó un leve bostezo, el cual intento ocultar posando su mano derecha sobre ellos.

Había pasado 3 largas semanas en casa debido a un fuerte resfriado, del cual se alegraba haberse recuperado. Las visitas de sus amigos no faltaron en esos días, en especial de su gemelo, a quién había notado un poco intranquilo. Quizá era por causa del consejo estudiantil, pues Kimura había sido elegido presidente, y esa de por si ya era una tarea difícil.

En fin, otro día había empezado. Aunque hubiera preferido quedarse en casa. Había sido un tanto pesado el levantarse temprano aquella mañana, tras haberse acostumbrado a prolongar sus horas de sueño hasta casi medio día.

Se encontraba en el primer piso, dispuesto a subir por las escaleras, cuando encontró a su gemelo caminando cautelosamente, como si no quisiera que nadie se percatara de su presencia.

.-'Kouichi'.-dijo el peliazul, depositando suavemente su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su hermano.

El aludido se sobresaltó ante el contacto, pero al reconocer al dueño de la voz, se giró rápidamente.

.-'Ah. Kouji, eras tú. Me has asustado'.-suspiró, colocando su mano sobre su pecho, exactamente donde se situaba su corazón, el cual latía muy deprisa debido a la sorpresa.

.-'Lo noté'.-respondió arqueando una ceja.-'¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?'

.-'Ehm... nada en particular'.-respondió agitando su mano para no darle importancia al asunto.

.-'¿Te estas escondiendo de alguien?'.-insistió.

.-'Bueno... no es precisamente eso. Yo solo... digamos que no quería que cierta persona me viera. Es todo jejeje'

.-'¿Hisashi?'.-frunció el ceño.

.-'Oh. No no no. No se trata de él'

Bien, aquello si que era una novedad. Ambos conocían a la perfección cuales eran los sentimientos de Domyouji hacia el mayor de los gemelos, sin embargo, muy a pesar de que Kouichi lo hubiera rechazado sutilmente, éste continuaba "asechándolo" de una u otra forma. Algo que ciertamente incomodaba a Minamoto.

Pero la respuesta de su hermano lo había sorprendido. Si no se estaba "escondiendo" de Hisashi, entonces... ¿de quién?

Y antes de que Kouji lograra formular otra pregunta, una jovencita de largos cabellos pelirrojos hizo su aparición, abrazando cariñosamente a un asustado Kouichi.

.-'Te encontré'.-dijo sonriendo.

.-'¡¡Ah!! Iwasaki-chan, buenos días'.-el peliazul no parecía nada contento de verla, sino más bien aterrado de lo que pudiera hacer la dulce joven. Sutil y ágilmente logró soltarse de la pelirroja y se colocó al lado de hermano, de manera que ambos quedaran frente a ella.

.-'Te he estado buscando desde hace buen rato. Te vi ingresar a la escuela pero te perdí de vista. ¿Dónde te habías metido?'

.-'Bueno, yo...'

.-'Ha estado conmigo'.-respondió Kouji, haciendo notar su presencia.

Su rostro había cambiado ligeramente a uno más frío, y su ceño estaba fruncido. ¿Quién se creía esa niña para tratar con tanta confianza a su gemelo?

.-'Ah. ¿Y tú eres?'.-preguntó sin darle importancia a la mirada de Minamoto.

.-'El es Kouji. Es mi hermano gemelo, Iwasaki-chan'

.-'Ya te he dicho que me digas, Hatoko-chan, ¿entiendes? H-A-T-O-K-O'.-deletreó volviendo a abrazar cariñosamente a Kimura, esta vez con más fuerza. Luego dirigió una mirada desafiante a Minamoto, la cual cambió rápidamente a una tierna acompañada de una sonrisa.-'Yo soy Hatoko Iwasaki, la futura esposa de tu hermano'

Kouichi se sonrojó violentamente, y trató de decir algo antes de que su gemelo malinterpretara las cosas. Sin embargo, este parecía no estar prestando mucha atención.

.-'¡¡¿Qué?!!'.-fue lo único que atinó a decir, totalmente desconcertado.

« _Oh Dios _»

Pensó Kouichi luego de dejar escapar un largo suspiro de sus labios.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo I**

"_Conociendo al enemigo_"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Las clases, como todo lunes, habían comenzado con Matemática. La clase más esperada por Kouji. Claro, si es que se entiende la ironía. Los números eran otros viles enemigos del peliazul, quien después de la magnifica bienvenida que había recibido por cierta pelirroja, se encontraba muy alejado de su gemelo.

¿La culpable? Nuevamente la escandalosa jovencita.

Al parecer, tras su ausencia, le habían cedido su asiento a la nueva estudiante, lo cual había logrado irritarlo bastante. Ahora se encontraba al otro extremo del aula, mientras que ella se situaba entre los pupitres de Kouichi y Hisashi, delante de Takuya. Había sido desplazado totalmente de su sitio estratégico. Aun así, se alegraba de que aun hubiera alguien entre el moreno y su gemelo. Pero eso no significaba que Iwasaki se hubiera ganado su simpatía. Muy por el contrario, no estaba totalmente seguro de quién era peor, o Domyouji o Iwasaki. Pues sin poder evitarlo, había empezado a comparar sus comportamientos tras asimilar el hecho de encontrarse en una distancia de la cual se veía imposibilitado de rescatar a su hermano de las garras de ambos.

No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, y mucho menos, que lograran (alguno de ellos) un avance con Kouichi. Porque lamentablemente, ellos tres compartían el mismo sentimiento, y temía que la pelirroja o el moreno, le arrebataran de las manos aquello que había estado protegiendo todos esos años.

Presionó con fuerza su lápiz, e intento concentrarse en la clase, o al menos aparentar que prestaba atención, porque tenía que ingeniar un buen plan. Y pronto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

10 A.M.

Clase de deportes. Los muchachos corriendo 50 vueltas al lugar. Las muchachas sentadas, algunas de ellas animándolos, y otras conversando tranquilamente.

A duras penas Kouji mantenía el ritmo de sus tres acompañantes. Este era otro de los motivos por los que el día lunes era el menos esperado y el más odiado por él. La clase de deportes. Realmente la detestaba.

Lo cierto era que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, su condición física era excelente, y podía practicar el deporte que quisiera. Sin embargo, su salud no lo ayudaba mucho en ese aspecto ya que era propenso a contraer todo tipo de enfermedades, aun tomando las precauciones necesarias.

.-'¿Te sientes bien, hermano?'.-preguntó Kouichi, disminuyendo su velocidad.

.-'Ehm... sí'.-contestó difícilmente, tratando de recuperar el aire.

.-'Pero...'

.-'Estoy... bien'.-aseguró, aunque muy en el fondo deseaba detenerse y descansar un par de horas, y si era posible, dormir 2 o 3 días de corrido. Ojala Kami-sama se apiadara de él.

.-'Kouji, estas pálido. Quizás lo mejor sea que te llevemos a la enfermería'.-intervino Takuya, deteniendo al peliazul en el proceso.

.-'Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Takuyin.'.-el castaño frunció el ceño ligeramente al escuchar el sobrenombre. Hisashi no se inmutó y sonrió como un niño después de hacer una travesura.-'Quizás debamos hablar con el profesor para que...'

.-'Estoy bien. No es necesario que...'

« _Rayos... _»

Pensó al sentir sus piernas flaquear. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, y cerró con fuerza los ojos tras comenzar a ver todo borroso. Lo que le faltaba. Vaya día. Simplemente no podía irle peor.

Su cabeza daba vueltas. Ya no estaba seguro si estaba arrodillado o echado, o si tenía lo ojos cerrados o no.

Escuchó una voz lejana que lo llamada. Quizás se trataba de Kouichi o Takuya. Jamás Hisashi, para él solo era Minamoto. Pero antes de que pudiera reconocer al dueño de la voz, había caído en lo que parecía un largo y pesado sueño.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

« _¿Un hada? No espera... es imposible. _»

Parpadeó varias veces y observó la pequeña figura que se encontraba en el borde de la ventana. Frotó suavemente sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos, hasta lograr ver claramente.

« _Era solo una mariposa... una mariposa negra... ¿será que algo malo ira a ocurrir? Mi madre solía decir que traían malos augurios... pero nunca he sido supersticioso ni he creído en ese tipo de cosas... _»

.-'¿Kouji?'

Su mirada recorrió el lugar en el que se encontraba. Una habitación blanca, teñida ligeramente de anaranjado debido al atardecer. Una cama suave y cómoda, casi como la que tenía en casa.

.-'¿Kouji?'

Un momento. ¿Qué no estaba en clase de deportes?

¿Cómo...?

« _Quizás Kami-sama se apiadó finalmente de mí _»

Pensó, y sus labios se curvaron, formando lo que parecía una tímida sonrisa.

« _Que tontería _»

.-'¿Kouji?'

Esta vez si logró escuchar la voz que lo llamaba con insistencia. Se giró lentamente, y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de su gemelo, quién lo observaba fijamente.

.-'¿Kouichi...?'

.-'¿Te sientes mejor, hermano?'

Minamoto sintió algo tibio sobre su mano, y bajó su mirada, encontrándose con la mano de Kouichi, quién lo sostenía fuertemente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor al percatarse del contacto, sintiéndose fascinado por la calidez que le transmitía.

.-'Sí'.-respondió, incorporándose.

.-'Te desmayaste durante la clase de deportes.'

.-'¿Eh?'

.-'Y haz estado durmiendo todo este tiempo. La enfermera mandó llamar a papá, y seguramente esta por llegar.'

.-'Ah'

.-'Kouji...'

.-'¿Si?'

.-'¿De verdad ya te sientes mejor?'

.-'Si. Pero, ¿tú no deberías estar en clase?'

Kouichi rió, ante lo que Kouji solo alcanzó a arquear una ceja.

.-'Las clases terminaron hace 10 minutos, hermano'

.-'Entonces, ¿tú...?'

.-'Me dieron permiso de permanecer a tu lado jejeje aunque al principio me costó algo de trabajo convencer a la enfermera'

Minamoto sonrió dulcemente. Había tenido a Kouichi a su lado prácticamente todo el día. Eso significaba que tanto el moreno como la pelirroja no habían podido hacer ningún movimiento durante todo ese tiempo. ¡Esplendido!

« _Ese no era el plan, pero todo salió a la perfección _»

.-'Gracias'

.-'No tienes nada que agradecer, Kouji. Realmente estaba muy preocupado por ti, pero me alegra que te sientas mejor. Aun así creo que deberías ver a un doctor. Probablemente, papá piense llevarte al hospital en este momento. Si quieres puedo acompañarte.'-dijo dedicándole una de sus más tiernas sonrisas.

Minamoto no creía soportar más las ganas de abrazarlo y estrecharlo fuertemente. No había nadie en aquel momento y era libre de hacerlo. Sin duda alguna, una oportunidad muy tentadora. Aun así, temía que alguien rondara por los alrededores.

« _Quizás en otro momento... pero entonces no solo te abrazaré... _»

El peliazul sonrió.

.-'¿Sucede algo hermano?'.-preguntó Kimura con mucha curiosidad ante aquella repentina expresión de felicidad dibujada en su rostro.

.-'No, nada'

« _Todo a su tiempo, Kouichi. Solo espera un poco. Déjame reunir el valor suficiente... y en el momento adecuado lo sabrás _»

Kimura no terminó convencido con la respuesta. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera averiguar que era lo que se traía en mente su hermano, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió violentamente.

.-'¡¡Kouichi!!'.-exclamó la intrusa, rodeando con sus delgados brazos el cuerpo de peliazul, quién al sobresaltarse soltó la mano de su gemelo.

Kouji frunció el ceño, y la tranquilidad de su rostro se esfumó totalmente.

« _Rayos. Me había olvidado de ella _»

.-'¡¡Kou-chan!!'

Hisashi ingresó a toda prisa, respirando agitadamente.

.-'¡¡Hey, tú!!.-exclamó Domyouji, apuntándola con su dedo índice, como si estuviera acusándola de algún crimen.-'Quita tus manos de mi Kou-chan'

.-'¿Kou-chan?'.-Hatoko parpadeó un tanto confundida, y luego sonrió, apretando fuertemente a Kimura.-'Me encanta. Desde ahora te llamaré Kou-chan'

Una gotita apareció en la sien del aludido, quien apenas se limitaba a sonreír nerviosamente. Ambos lo tenían en un callejón sin salida, bajo la mirada amenazadora de su hermano.

.-'Soy él único que puede llamarlo así, niña'.-frunció el ceño, tratando de separarla de su amigo.

.-'No, ya no'.-aseguró.

Takuya fue el último en ingresar, y al ver la escenita que iban montando, solo pudo llevar su mano derecha hasta su frente y deslizarla por todo su rostro.

.-'Es el colmo'.-dijo para sí el castaño. Dos crías. Si, eso era lo que parecían para él. Dos crías que aun no aprendían a comportarse.

Su mirada viajó por toda la habitación, hasta llegar a cierto peliazul, quien se había mantenido en silencio, con los brazos cruzados, y una expresión de pocos amigos, tras presenciar como dos intrusos se disputaban a su hermano.

Aquello le causó un poco de gracia, y rió discretamente, divertido por la situación.

« _Creo que se te adelantaron, ¿no, Kouji? _»

.-'Etto... Kimura-kun'.-una jovencita de mediana estatura, entró a la enfermería tímidamente, logrando que tanto el moreno como la pelirroja se detuvieran.

.-'Oh Sasaki-chan, ¿qué sucede?'.-preguntó, librándose finalmente de Hatoko.

.-'Tenemos reunión en este momento, y se necesita tu presencia urgentemente'.-explicó jugando con sus manos, sin mirar directamente a los presentes.

.-'Enseguida voy, permíteme unos minutos, ¿si?'

.-'Claro'

La jovencita se marchó tan rápido como había llegado, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

.-'Hermano, creo que te veré después'.-recogió su portafolio, y se inclinó hacia el peliazul, depositando un beso en su (hasta aquel momento) pálida mejilla.-'Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa, ¿vale?'

.-'Vale'.-las demás palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, y se reprochó mentalmente aquello.

.-'Yo voy contigo, Kou-chan'.-Iwasaki salió corriendo detrás de él, tirando fuertemente de su brazo, hasta terminar colgada del peliazul, ante lo que este solo alcanzó a decir un "sí" sin más opción.

.-'Creo que iré con ellos'.-dijo Takuya.-'Después de todo, no se sabe que es capaz de hacer esa niña'

El castaño cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, y emprendió la marcha, muy consciente de que su presencia posiblemente no ayudaría mucho a Kouichi.

Y bien. En la habitación, solo habían quedado Minamoto y Domyouji. Ambos sin mirarse fijamente. Después de todo, no tenían una relación muy fraterna.

Kouji lamentaba el hecho de haberse quedado anonadado ante la inesperada acción de Kouichi, lo que le había imposibilitado totalmente a decir o hacer algo. Sin embargo, lo que lamentaba aun más era haberse quedado a solas con uno de sus "enemigos".

Hisashi corrió la silla que se encontraba junto a la cama de Kouji, y se sentó un poco alejado. Su expresión despreocupada cambió por una más seria. Y Minamoto apenas logró fruncir el ceño.

.-'¿Qué quieres?'.-preguntó en un tono frío, haciendo notar lo incómoda que era su presencia para él.

.-'Tenemos que hablar'

.-'¿De que?'

.-'De cierta pelirroja que esta haciendo nuestras vidas aun más complicadas.'

.-'Uhm...'.-Kouji cerró sus puños debajo de las sábanas. No quería entrar en detalles al respecto, pero sentía que posiblemente el moreno tuviera la solución a todos sus problemas, a pesar de que él fuera uno de ellos.

.-'Sé muy bien que no te agrada verme cerca de Kou-chan, y de igual manera, a ambos nos disgusta ver a esa fastidiosa y escandalosa pelirroja cerca de él'

Buen punto.

.-'Así que te propongo que, por esta única vez, dejemos nuestras diferencias y pensemos en una forma de quitarla del medio. Quizás pienses que no sea muy provechoso, pues aun quedaría yo, y así mismo tú serías un estorbo para mí'

Kouji abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo no pudo. No estaba seguro de lo que debía decir, pues, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Hisashi Domyouji estaba en lo correcto.

.-'Porque, seamos sinceros, ambos sabemos que tus sentimientos y los míos son casi los mismos. Y Kou-chan es muy importante para ambos.'

.-'Entonces, ¿me estas proponiendo que nos unamos o algo parecido?'.-preguntó un poco desconfiado. Aunque de cierta forma iba a ser beneficioso para ambos deshacerse de la intrusa.

.-'Es solo momentáneo. Luego cada quién seguirá con sus vidas. Tú decides. Por supuesto que... Kou-chan no debe saber de esto, es por eso que cada quien deberá actuar como "siempre".-enfatizó la última palabra, haciendo referencia a la forma hostil en la que se trataban.

Kouji colocó su mano derecha sobre su barbilla, en gesto pensativo, siendo observado por Hisashi. Domyouji esperaba una respuesta rápida, aunque conociendo al peliazul, ya se imaginaba que se tomaría su tiempo. Siempre era así, analizaba muy bien las cosas antes de dar una respuesta, aunque ello pudiera tomarle toda la vida.

« _Definitivamente, he perdido la razón. Solo espero que esto sirva de algo, de lo contrario, ya tendré con quién desahogar mi enojo _»

.-'De acuerdo, Domyouji. Será de ese modo. Quitaremos a Iwasaki del camino sin que nadie lo sepa.'

El moreno sonrió complacido, mientras Kouji trataba de convencerse así mismo de que hacía lo correcto. Y ojala lo fuera.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente en aquel instante. La mariposa negra.

Esperaba que ella no tuviera nada que ver con aquel pacto, porque entonces se arrepentiría de esto toda su vida.

Eso era seguro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas de Ruri: **Y aquí, nuevamente yo, con un nuevo fic xD a pesar de no haber terminado los otro aun n.nU no sé si me creerán que he tenido esta idea desde el año pasado oWoU pero recién hace dos días empecé a escribir este fic, inspirada por los nerviosos de un difícil examen que tendré este lunes T-T

Una aclaración sobre **Hatoko Iwasaki** y **Hisashi Domyouji**.

**Hatoko** es un personaje que he creado única y exclusivamente para este fic. Mientras que **Hisashi Domyouji**, quien viene a ser el mejor amigo de Kouichi, es un personaje que aparece tanto en este fic como en el otro, titulado **Cosas que van cambiando**.

¿Por qué?

Porque así lo he decidido xD En realidad es culpa de Takuya jejeje n.nU Desde un principio, cuando quise escribir fics sobre los gemelos, pensé que si Kouji tenía a Takuya como mejor amigo, por qué Kouichi no podía tener a alguien igual. Entonces nació Hisashi jejeje xD aunque es la segunda vez que lo involucro (de cierta forma) sentimentalmente con Kouichi. Creo que así será en todos mis fics (si es que llego a escribir más con el escaso tiempo que tengo xD).

¡En fin! Espero que el primer capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. Estaré esperando ansiosamente sus reviews nOn

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
